


Let's Run Away Together

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, bad scott mccall, leaving beacon hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles shook his head, confusion and hope swirling together. “You're breaking up with me,” Stiles told him, because that's what he had prepared himself for all day, what he had been expecting when he drove them back to Danny's after school.





	Let's Run Away Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



Stiles wasn't sure when it all happened. Sometime after his possession, maybe. In the weeks when he was nothing more than a shadow of who he'd been, hopelessly lost as he desperately tried to work through the guilt and grief that sat so heavy around his heart. Sometime when none of his friends, of his  _ pack _ , could look at him.

Sometime, after it all went to shit, when everything, including himself, had been falling apart.

Danny had been there for him. The human didn't know all of what happened during their second semester, but he knew Stiles hadn't been okay. Of course, he knew what the rest of the town knew, but Stiles didn’t want to tell him much more. 

He knew that Stiles had been admitted to a psych ward, that he had gone for medical testing and bad news had somehow turned into good news. He knew that Stiles woke up screaming, clawing at his own skin, and that his father was never there to hold him through it, because Danny was the one who would. He knew that Stiles wouldn't eat for days, if no one placed food in front of him.

Danny knew just how bad it all was. Stiles wasn't able to lie to him, not when he was the only one there. He tried not to tell him details, couldn't bring himself to tell Danny just how many sins his own hands had committed, but he told him bits and pieces, sometimes, when Danny held him after he had screamed them both awake.

He had probably told Danny too much, during one of those early mornings. Stiles knew that he didn't deserve Danny, not someone so  _ bright _ , someone who was filled with such goodness. Stiles didn't deserve him, and he wasn't surprised when Danny told him that they needed to talk.

He was a little surprised when Danny invited him over, and he was only more surprised when Danny quietly led him up to his bedroom. They weren't here often, with both of Danny's parents often home, though Stiles had no idea what Danny told Mr. and Mrs. Mahealani to let him spend the night at Stiles’ house so often.

Lying together was familiar. His head found it's way to Danny's chest in seconds, curling around his boyfriend's side even as Danny pulled him close. It felt as good as it always had, curling up into Danny's side. Breathing him in and revelling in the feeling of being held by someone.

It wasn't a feeling he wanted to lose. Stiles' breath hitched, just a little, and he tried to push down any of the hurt he was feeling. It wasn't Danny's fault that he didn't want him, and if Danny felt like they needed to break up, well. It would crush him, but he wasn't going to protest.

“Hey, Sti, what's wrong?” Danny asked, voice far too gentle for someone breaking Stiles' heart.

“I love you,” Stiles admitted, and the words felt strange in his mouth. He hadn't said them to anyone in so long. He turned his face further into Danny's chest, and he felt the fabric of his t-shirt dampen under his face.

Danny just held him closer, rubbing a hand up and down Stiles' back, slipping under his shirt to touch skin, his warm hand such a contrast to the coolness of Stiles' own body. “I love you too.”

Stiles shook his head, confusion and hope swirling together. “You're breaking up with me,” Stiles told him, because that's what he had prepared himself for all day, what he had been expecting when he drove them back to Danny's after school.

“My mom is making us move,” Danny said, and it wasn't the breakup that Stiles had been expecting, but it was somehow worse. “I want you to come with us.”

Stiles finally looked up at him, all wide eyes and mouth dropped open in shock. He had no idea what to say, but Danny was looking down at him with a soft, hopeful smile and his eyes were bright with affection.

“My dad—” Stiles began, but even he knew it was a token protest. The sheriff only came home every few days, twice a week if Stiles was lucky, and even then they hardly talked. Stiles wasn't so sure that his dad would even notice.

“Let's run away together,” Danny told him, his grin turning silly and teasing. Stiles knew it was to distract him from thinking about his dad, and it worked. Stiles laughed, a little, but he also pressed up for a kiss.

“Are your parents even okay with that?” Stiles asked, digging his chin into Danny's pectoral as he got more comfortable, running his finger in shapeless figures over Danny's side.

“It was their idea,” Danny told him, gathering Stiles further into his arms when Stiles said ‘okay.'

**Author's Note:**

> i hate having braces i am in pain ouch


End file.
